Vali Lucifer
|-|Base= |-|Divine Dividing Active= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade and is a direct descendant of the original Lucifer. In addition to this, he is the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, making him the rival of Issei and Ddraig. As a child, he was tormented by his father, who viewed Vali as a monster (though it was his grandfather, Rizevim, who suggested that Vali's father should bully him). After running away, he was eventually found by Azazel, who raised him in Grigori. He was later the foster son of Odin, who agreed to adopt him. He did originally possess a cold, arrogant as well as overconfident personality, though as the series progressed, he has shown a noble, caring side to his comrades. He believes in his own strength, using nothing more than Divine Dividing and his demonic powers, though he is obsessed with battling strong opponents. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A | At least 7-A, possibly higher | At least 6-C, possibly higher Name: Vali Lucifer, White Dragon Emperor (Hakuryuukou), The Butt Dragon Emperor, The Strongest White Dragon Emperor, White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil/Human Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight, Attack Reflection, He is able to halve the power of his opponents (Including speed, strength, and durability) and Add it to his own, Sealing with the Crimson Gourd | Can halve an opponent's power and very existence until they vanish entirely | Can destroy the soul and body with a special poison, Can create and control several wyverns that are extensions of his power Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to if not stronger than Balance Breaker Issei and his Triana forms, Could casually defeat Kokabiel after halving his power three times) | At least Mountain level, possibly higher (Defeated Fenrir who was one of the Top Ten Strongest Beings at the time, stronger than Serafall Leviathan, who was stated to be able to destroy Japan several times over simply by "glittering", but this statement has yet to be substantiated) | At least Island level, possibly higher (Far superior to any of his previous forms) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Can cross entire mountain ranges in seconds) | At least High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Faster than his Balance Breaker form) | Massively Hypersonic (Far superior to any of his previous forms) Lifting Strength: '''At least Superhuman+''' Striking Strength: At least Class PJ, possibly''' Class PJ+ | At least '''Class PJ+, possibly higher | At least Class EJ, possibly higher Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Balance Breaker Issei including Ascalon, an anti-Dragon sword, with only minor injuries. Also survived Samael's curse, which affected Ophis, who is a Dragon God) | At least Mountain level, possibly higher (More durable than his Balance Breaker form) | At least Island level (Comparable to Issei), possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman (Maintained his Balance Breaker for at least a month) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several kilometers meters with special techniques Standard Equipment: *'Divine Dividing' (白龍皇の光翼ディバイン・ディバイディング, Dibain Dibaidingu): Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, he releases the excess power through his wings. *'Crimson Gourd:' One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprisoned those who respond when they have their name called out. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Items, weapons, and magic that are considered "holy" (such as holy water, holy swords, and light magic) are especially effective against Devils like Vali, He is somewhat arrogant and a bloodthirsty warrior who will extend fights or the thrill of it | He cannot maintain Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive or Diabolos Dragon for very long | Reduce seems to be ineffective against particularly powerful dragons Notable Attacks/Techniques: ValiActivatingBalanceBreaker.gif|Activating Balance Breaker ValiDivide.gif|Divide *'Divine Dividing Scale Mail' (白龍皇の鎧ディバイン・ディバイディング・スケイルメイル, Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Vali is able to use "Divide" without the 10 second limit. **'Half Dimension:' Vali rapidly halves the power of his target, reducing their speed, strength, and durability while adding them to his own. In addition, the sudden loss in power causes the target's size to decrease. It can also be used to shrink the size of objects rather than living beings. However, this ability has a limit, as Vali's body can only contain so much power. **'Reflect:' Vali is able to redirect incoming attacks back at their owners. **'Longinus Smasher:' Vali's chestplate opens up to reveal a pair of cannons that fire a powerful beam of energy. *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive' (白銀の極覇龍エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ, Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu): A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called "Compression Divider", which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. *'Compression Divider:' An enhanced version of Half Dimension that is able to halve the very existence of the target, eventually reducing them to a point until they're effectively nonexistent in just a few seconds. * Satan Lucifer Drive: Vali's DxD form, which he obtained upon being infused with Ophis' powers. **'Satan Compression Divider:' Vali concentrates his power before realizing a massive burst of silver and black light that halves the opponent out of existence in an instant. **'Satan Lucifer Smasher:' An enhanced version of the Longinus Smasher, Vali unleashes a torrent of silver and black projectiles that can easily obliterate entire mountains. **'Dividing Wyvern Fairies:' Vali is able to eject the twelve Devil wings he gains in his form to produce several wyverns that act as extensions of his power, being able to activate Reflect and Divide as well as turn into cannons that fire powerful beams of energy. Vali is also able to his Divine Dividing's hidden power, Reduce, through these wyverns, injecting a poison that destroys the opponent down to their very soul. However, it is ineffective against certain beings such as Ophis, Great Red, Ddraig, and by extension Issei (which all happen to be powerful Dragons). Key: Balance Breaker | Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive | Satan Lucifer Drive/DxD Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6